happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Back to the Past
'Back to the Past '''is a fan episode of HTF. This episode introduces Chrono the time-travelling ground sloth. Roles Starring *Chrono *Sniffles Featuring *Lumpy *Giggles *Cuddles *Toothy Appearances *Illogical *Illogical's niece Plot Sniffles jumps out of a time portal to avoid the jaws of a t-rex, which bites a piece of his tail off. As soon as the portal closes, Sniffles dismantles his time machine once and for all. However, another time portal suddenly opens up, knocking Sniffles into the wall. Chrono hops out of the portal and introduces himself to Sniffles, who has now busted much of his bones. Exiting a hospital in his whole body (except head) in a cast, Sniffles regrets destroying his time machine. Chrono suddenly makes another appearance. Recieving an idea, Sniffles asks him to go back in time. He and Chrono are soon transported to the first episode of Happy Tree Friends. As Lumpy spins Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy on the merry-go-round, Sniffles tells Chrono the gore started here. Chrono tells him a simple solution. The two place pillows everywhere, causing the characters to land safely when flying off the merry-go-round. Chrono and Sniffles high-five each other and the latter is returned to the present. Sniffles discovers everything has changed in disturbing ways. The show has become cute, happy, and in other words perfect. Sniffles vomits at the sight of this. One of his machines also reveals that the change means few people are watching the show now. Due to the low popularity, no fanon wiki was ever made. Illogical is shown watching it with only his toddler niece entertained, when they both vanish. Chrono appears again, this time being begged by Sniffles to set things back to normal. Chrono starts to fade from existence, so he and Sniffles go back to the pilot once again. They make it back to the past to see themselves from the past setting up pillows. Chrono runs up to his past self to warn him about the mistake, when Toothy slams into him. Giggles then smashes into the past Sniffles. Cuddles fortunately hits the pillow, but Chrono fixes it by throwing him in the airplane motor. True from the episode, Lumpy realizes what he has done and walks off whistling. Upon returning to the present, Sniffles thanks Chrono for his work. As Sniffles crosses the road, a truck hits him. Chrono decides to go back in time to save him. Moral "''Time heals all wounds." Deaths #Illogical and his niece (plus many other fan characters offscreen) fade from existence. #Past Chrono is slammed into a tree by Toothy. #Past Sniffles is hit by Giggles. #Cuddles is thrown into the plane motor. #Sniffles is hit by a truck. Trivia *This episode was originally named History Twist-ory, and focused on Tarsy with a history test. The director couldn't come up with a plot and the concept was too overused. *This is possibly the last time Sniffles will execute time travel since he destroyed his time machine. *Sniffles destroying his time machine was probably inspired by the Family Guy episode Life of Brian, when Stewie does the same thing. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 49 episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall Category:Time travel episodes